inkmutantstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Tytoquetra
Hi There!Sorry to bother you..And very nice wiki you have here ^^...I'm just here visiting and see that you work very hard on this thing..And I was impressive about it..Still umm..never mind :P,I'm just here to say Hello and bye!Hope this wikia will be great :) -Neara Pevensie (April 2nd/12 11:23) E.A.Pevensie 03:23, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Hiya! you should recognize me from StarWars.com as CloneTroops....... Clonetroopsrule344 00:09, April 4, 2012 (UTC) im here dragon you can find me here or on the mlp wiki Congrats I don't really need a gift, I'm happy to help. Besides, there's this whole wiki. There's plenty of artwork and stories here to repay me. Thanks for making such a great story! ...Even though I haven't read it yet... I'll get to it this weekend, I promise. :) A couple more things: you still have to change the link colour, I recommend a fluoro green? Stands out against the background and fits the eye in the wiki logo, and also, you need to look at the categories for you characters. Many of them seem to be in only "Heroes" or nothing at all. Each page should have the species, the hero/villain, male/female and "Characters" in general. And don't forget to use the charcter infobox on those pages, the image fits in it. Jake! 10:37, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure if you quite got the idea of the template. You seem to have substituted it onto Shadowstorm instead of simply using it. I'll fix that for you, and if you weren't sure how to use it then you'll know. Also, deleting older messages here so it's not as long. Jake! 10:39, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Last two things: I don't recommend putting the : at the end of each heading, it looks weird and the heading usually does the same thing effectively. Also, I recommend making the "Characters" tab of the nav bar link to Category:Characters, as you don't have a page for characters. So: Category:Characters|Characters. Jake! 10:53, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm reading through The Rise of Soulkeeper, and I noticed that in the chapter The Story Begins when Shadowstorm is visited by Nightthunder, there's a couple of questions that doon't make sense. "How do you know my name?" and "I thought for a moment, what did she mean by "the heavens"?" Nightthunder doesn't mention the name or the Heavens before that. Just so you know. Anyway, pretty good so far! :) Jake! 03:12, August 26, 2012 (UTC) I finished reading The Rise of Soulkeeper. Great work!! It's really good. A few characters weren't quite introduced, at the end it says "and then Leona flew in and attacked Steelskull", or something along those lines, but before that it doesn't explain who Leona is. But yeah, great work and I look forward to reading Swords of Dryga. I'll read it next weekend, since you've still gotta add that part. Also, you might wanna find someone to proofread it, fix small mistakes. Jake! 04:15, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Promote Thought you might be interested in using this to promote you wiki? I've done one for PT Wiki, and you can do one here if you want: . It's not that hard, and for a wiki like yours it could help quite a bit. :) Jake! 09:56, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Damn. Yeah, there's a lot of wikis that still need to be upgraded. Haha, sounds cool, good luck! :) Oh, and you fixed The Swords of Dryga, right? I can read it? Jake! 03:27, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Nice, I'll read it tomorrow when I get a chance. I'll let you know of any story mistakes, but there's a fair few spelling/grammar mistakes that you should find someone to proofread, it'd be too hard for me to tell you every one. I could fix them but the pages are locked, which is fair enough. Jake! 10:47, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Cool. Haha, sounds like I've got a lot to read. It'll probably take a while, but hey, I've got nothing important to do at the moment. Jake! 22:51, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Last day of school, so I'll read it in the next two weeks. Sounds awesome. :) It's no problem, I haven't done much on PT Wiki lately. I've stopped playing it and run out of things to work on. Haha, cool. Nice signature, btw. Jake! 01:20, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Last day of school... Term 3 yr9. So no, I've got a long way to go yet. Hahaha. I'm gonna watch that video and listen to the sound files soon, but again, school laptop, so blocked. Haha, I've got an art app on my 3DS, which is really easy to use. It actually makes me look not-half-bad. XD I can link you to my gallery, but it's missing some of the pictures I uploaded for some reason and there's only a few there anyway. And only thing about your signature is that it doesn't link to your user page, just your talk page. That might be on purpose, I don't know. Jake! 02:36, September 22, 2012 (UTC) COLOUR!!!! Bravo, Shadowstorm looks awesome in colour!!! Jake! 09:50, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Umm... Hi Dragon. 04:32, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I see you wrote on my wall. Just to clairfy I'm commandertano from SW.com. And to answer your question yes I like your wiki. :) Music Wow, you weren't kidding when you said those songs were epic. Id go for the first one. However, there's a few epic songs in my games. I know it's just making your choice harder, but check out: Crisis (Xenoblade Chronicles), Engage the Enemy (XC), Unfinished Battle (XC), the God-Slaying Sword (XC) and "Catanae Fortunae (Dies Irae)" (Pandora's Tower). Also epic songs. And if I listen to that remix of the Skyrim soundtrack on that Youtube Channel and change my mind about Xenoblade winning in epicness, I blame you. :P Also, would you like me to clear up all the messages I've left on your talk page? Jake! 06:40, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I just watched your video. Yes, I intend to enter the character contest. I know exactly who my character is, and a rough background. I don't suppose you'd be taking suggestions for the main evil guy in The New Era? Because my guy deserves the evilest role you're giving away. Assuming I win. Thanks for the mention in the credits, btw. P.S. Lucky... Skyrim's soundtrack, as I suspected, does NOT beat Xenoblade's. However, if Two Steps From Hell did a video game soundtrack, I'd buy that game. :) P.P.S. If you want an editor for your stories, I can find the time. ;) Jake! 06:56, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Sweet. :D I'll consider it, but I've never been a fan of my own voice. It sounds fine to me, but it sounds terrible when I hear it from someone else's perspective, i.e from a recording. The Xenoblade soundtrack is absolutely amazing. And do Two Steps From Hell do entire game soundtracks, or just the main theme/trailer? I'm happy to edit your stories, I can do any future ones plus Swords of Dryga, which I WILL read this holidays. I would've done Rise of Soulkeeper as I read through it, but it's protected. :( But yeah, I pride myself on grammar/spelling and I notice small things all the time, so I'll be glad to help. :) Jake! 23:31, September 25, 2012 (UTC) When I edit the stories, do you want me to add links as well? Or will it look better if we leave them off? Jake! 23:39, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll add the links. It's easiest for one person to add links because you usually only link the first one on a page, and if half of them have been done you don't know what's been linked and what hasn't without scrolling back up. Also, in case you haven't realised this wiki's on 1.19 now, so you can use . :) Jake! 01:46, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I've edited the first 3 chapters of The Rise of Soulkeeper. Is that formatting okay, or would you rather me use full spaces all the time? Jake! 11:58, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Actually I added the close paragraphs, you just had it in one big paragraph for the most part. I'd rather have that and the first line indented, like in a book, but I can't work out how to do that. I'll put big spaces for now then. Also, have you been reading all my messages, or just the bottom one? Because I've written two messages a few times and then you only seem to reply to the second one. Also, thanks for the Adminship. :) Jake! 01:48, September 27, 2012 (UTC) In this chapter, some of the paragraphs seem out of order, or don't make sense, etc. Could you check over it? It says Shadowstorm went flying, for once, but at the end it says her back had healed and she was able to fly again. Also, the paragraph where she makes the sheathe for the sword is either in the wrong place or doesn't explain it initially. Jake! 05:00, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'm going through and fixing spelling/grammar mistakes, small things, since that's what an editor does, but I'm avoiding fixing big stuff like that because I might switch the meaning to what you meant. Look forward to seeing Lord Kato. I'm still thinking about voicing him. How long till the contest closes? So you want me to change it to before, the new-line-no-space? Just confirming. Jake! 02:00, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Also, I think you should enable Message Walls. Look how confusing ^^this^^ is. Jake! 05:25, September 29, 2012 (UTC)